twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Teamemmet/Moives coming out for 2011
Hiya! Here are some films that are coming out in 2011. I am only doing this because I am bored. So I decided so of you might want to see some films. I apoligise in advance if it is a bit confusing There are some links aswell if you want so more info February *Feb 23 Public Speaking *Feb 25 Of Gods and Men Hall Pass Drive Angry Heartbeats The Scenesters The Lion of Judah The Grace Card March *Mar TBA Lord of the Dance *Mar 2 Uncle Boonmee Who Can Recall His Past Lives *Mar 4 Beastly Rango Take Me Home Tonight The Adjustment Bureau The Imperialists Are Still Alive! Happythankyoumoreplease Old Cats I Saw the Devil The Human Resources Manager *Mar 11 Battle: Los Angeles Mars Needs Moms! Jane Eyre Red Riding Hood Kill the Irishman Certified Copy Forks Over Knives *Mar 17 The Butcher, The Chef and The Swordsman *Mar 18 Limitless Cracks Paul The Lincoln Lawyer Win Win Desert Flower Winter in Wartime *Mar 25 Sucker Punch Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Miral The 5th Quarter Dumbstruck Skateland Peep World Some Days Are Better than Others Potiche Korkoro April *Apr TBA The Edge Hesher Last Night *Apr 1 DAM 999 Mother's Day Hop Super Source Code Trust Insidious The Princess of Montpensier The Last Godfather Rubber The Mighty Macs In a Better World *Apr 8 Soul Surfer Your Highness Arthur Hanna Ceremony Meek's Cutoff Born to be Wild Henry's Crime Meet Monica Velour *Apr 15 Scream 4 Rio The Intruder The Conspirator Atlas Shrugged Part 1 *Apr 22 Water for Elephants Born to Be a Star Haywire African Cats Apollo 18 Incendies Tyler Perry's Madea's Big Happy Family Legend of the Fist: The Return of Chen Zhen Intent POM Wonderful Presents: The Greatest Movie Ever Sold *Apr 29 Fast Five Prom Cave of Forgotten Dreams Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil Dylan Dog: Dead of Night That's What I Am May *May TBA Daydream Nation *May 6 Thor Something Borrowed Jumping the Broom The Beaver Everything Must Go There Be Dragons *May 13 Priest Bridesmaids The First Grader *May 20 Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Midnight in Paris *May 26 The Hangover 2 *May 27 Kung Fu Panda 2 The Tree of Life June *Jun 3 X-Men: First Class Beginners The Last Mountain *Jun 10 Super 8 Judy Moody The Troll Hunter *Jun 17 Green Lantern Mr. Popper's Penguins Homework *Jun 24 Cars 2 Bad Teacher July *Jul 1 Transformers: Dark of the Moon Monte Carlo Larry Crowne *Jul 8 One for the Money Zookeeper Horrible Bosses One Day *Jul 13 Rapt *Jul 15 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II Winnie the Pooh Snow Flower and the Secret Fan *Jul 22 Captain America: The First Avenger Friends with Benefits *Jul 29 Cowboys and Aliens Crazy, Stupid, Love August *Aug TBA The Whistleblower *Aug 3 The Smurfs *Aug 5 The Darkest Hour The Change Up The Sitter *Aug 12 Don't Be Afraid of the Dark 30 Minutes or Less The Help *Aug 19 Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World Fright Night The Mistaken Conan 3D *Aug 20 Amigo *Aug 26 Final Destination 5 *Aug 31 The Debt September *Sep TBA The Loop *Sep 2 Colombiana Untitled 3D Shark Thriller *Sep 9 Warrior The Apparition *Sep 16 Piranha 3 DD Straw Dogs Johnny English Reborn Drive *Sep 23 Abduction Moneyball Dolphin Tale *Sep 30 What's Your Number? Anonymous Dream House Courageous 50/50 October *Oct TBA The Rum Diary *Oct 7 Real Steel Wanderlust *Oct 14 The Thing Footloose The Three Musketeers The Big Year *Oct 19 Red State *Oct 21 Paranormal Activity 3 Contagion *Oct 28 Dibbuk Box Now November *Nov TBA Leo Tolstoy: Genius Alive *Nov 4 Puss in Boots Tower Heist *Nov 11 11-11-11 Immortals Jack and Jill *Nov 18 The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Happy Feet 2 in 3-D *Nov 23 Rise of the Apes Project X The Greatest Muppet Movie Ever Made Arthur Christmas Hugo Cabret December *Dec TBA The Ides of March *Dec 9 New Year's Eve *Dec 16 Mission: Impossible Ghost Protocol Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows *Dec 21 The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo *Dec 23 A Very Harold & Kumar Christmas The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn We Bought a Zoo *Dec 28 War Horse Category:Blog posts